The invention generally relates to a drilling tool, and in particular to a tool for the fine machining of bores. This can be a multi-blade reaming tool, a reamer, a fine boring tool, etc.
Generally known is the concept of mounting a drill bit on a shaft, with the drill bit being used for machining. The drilling tool can comprise hardened steel, hard metal, or sintered ceramic. The drill bit is exchangeable (or interchangeable) so that it can be replaced with a new drill bit when worn.
However, there are contradictory requirements imposed on the connection between the drill bit and the shaft. On the one hand, the drill bit is meant to be exchangeable with little effort. On the other hand, the drill bit is meant to be mounted on the shaft with a high degree of precision, to permit machining with low tolerances.